


Lou & Her Ladies

by saphique



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight (2018), oceans 8
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Lou sleeps with everyone, Player Lou, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut with taste, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Lou sure loves to offer herself to her ladies.The fic where Lou f*cks everyone. Shameless smut.





	Lou & Her Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before. I hope you'll like it as much as Lou loves it.

Lou sure loves to offer herself to her ladies.

This fuck-fest takes place in her once-a-movie theater-too-expensive-heating apartment. Since the heists are mainly organised here, it means all the women temporarily live at her place.

In sessions, Lou prefers to usually only sleep with one friend a night. It gives her time to focus, offer herself completely and she feels more able to satisfy to each of her lover's desires. Hands, fingers, mouths, thighs, strap-on, she'd do anything for her ladies.

Amita is a loving queen, everything is softness and kindness. She is a caring person and gets off by gentleness and mutual enjoyment. Her previous lovers only being men, she had never thought of sleeping with women before, probably related to culture heritage. But she does enjoy it, especially when Lou suggested to use a strap-on as it felt more familiar. She feels wonderful and Lou keeps a special place in heart for the sound of her giggles transforming into moans. Amita sure loves to be able to look directly into her lover's eyes and caress her cheeks, hold her neck, while Lou enters her gently, tenderly. She adores the light weight and softness on her body. Lou exactly knows when it is time to fuck a little faster, while maintaining the gentleness. When Lou nibbles at Amita's neck and slides a finger to her clit, this is when Amita holds on tighter and contracts all over Lou's dildo.

Daphne is also a queen, but the commanding one. Gosh, Lou loves it when Daphne initiates the sessions, because she always takes Lou by surprise. She likes to hit and slap, at first Lou didn't understand it, but seeing how much it works to turn Daphne on, she urges her to keep on going. They always seem to end up in the same position: Lou lying down on her back, half-clothed with Daphne sitting on her hips, with three of Lou's fingers working deep inside of her. Daphne has an unique hypnotic rhythm. She does not ride her up and down, prefers to create circles, shifts from left to right. To be honest, Lou's wrists always end up hurting at the end but during their session, she does not care at all because Daphne's breasts are beautiful in front on her eyes. Lou always make sure she has her small tie around her neck so Daphne can hold on and pull according to her needs. When Daphne climaxes, everyone in the apartment can hear it.

When it comes to Nine-Ball, Lou is almost intimidated. With her, Lou is always afraid of screwing up because there is something transcendent about Leslie. Nine-Ball also has a preferred position, it includes her lying down in the middle of pillows while Lou slides lower between her thighs. Nine-Ball is very observant and quickly noticed how much Lou uses her mouth - chewing gum, for example. She knew Lou loved to eat women out. And she does. Nine-Ball tastes exquisite and Lou is grateful to have the chance of licking her from entrance to clit, back and forth, left-to-right over her folds. Lou loves it even more when Leslie starts a cadence, rotating her hips in small circles while Lou accelerates the tempo, especially when Nine-Ball bites her lips to avoid making noises when she comes with Lou's lips sucking at her clit.

With Rose, oh my goddess, Lou has so much fun. Time to be creative. It is a mystery for Lou why Rose is so sexually frustrated. She is a beautiful and witty woman, maybe a little shy with her partners? Lou quickly noticed Rose needs her brains fucked.  She craves vigorous fucking and Lou happily complies. That's why they often end up fucking in doggy style, Rose being so loud and whimpering as Lou pummels her with two fingers, holding her hip, or leg or shoulder with the other hand. Who knew their sessions would be so acrobatic? Lou knows how to make Rose achieve orgasm, its with a specific rhythm where she pounds hard, slowly, deeply and Rose sees stars before almost passing out flat on her stomach in the middle of the covers, her skin sweaty and her body delighted.

Tammy, an old flame, is as methodical as ever. She perfectly knows what she wants and does not linger in preliminaries. Lou turns her on simply by looking at her, so by the time Tammy decides to sit on Lou's face, she is soaked. And Lou groans and immediately gets to work while Tammy gently but firmly keeps her head in place. Tammy is a talker, lets words slip out as easily as moans. _Yes, god, Yes. There. Again. Lou, oh Lou again. Oh you're so good. So good_. Close to climax, Tammy can no longer create coherent words. Lou will never stop being surprised by how easy Tammy is. It takes her seconds instead of minutes when Lou's whole mouth and chin are rubbed on by Tammy's sex, moistening her skin. The taste and the scent are mesmerizing and Lou always comes back for more, after all these years.

It is no secret that Constance is good with her hands. A real genius, and Constance is the type of woman who prefers to offer instead of receiving. Lou does not have a problem with that. So, she offers herself to Constance in any position she prefers. Constance adores to be able to admire Lou's beautiful body, suck at her breasts, lick her nipples, while fingering her and applying delicate pressure on her clit with her thumb. Constance is being so skillful that Lou often looses control and starts moaning a little louder than she'd usually do, particularly when touching Lou is making Constance so wet, she feels it on her thighs as Constance rubs on her.

Oh, Debbie. It is internationally known she is in love with her. Always been, always will. When it's time for Debbie's session, it is completely different from the others. No experimentation, no frivolities. With Debbie, everything is meaningful and Lou feels more naked than ever. Debbie's gazing directly at her soul, rekindling butterflies that never leave her stomach. Yes, they fuck, but in her heart, Lou prefers to say they make passionate love. Facing each other lying on their side, they nibble, they stroke, they kiss until their lips are numb. Their legs are intertwined and their hips begin rocking on their own without them noticing, naturally. Hands find their way between thighs, rubbing through wetness until both Debbie and Lou release erratic groans and moans simultaneously.

 


End file.
